choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Heir, Book 2
The Royal Heir, Book 2 is the fifth book of The Royal Romance series, and the second of the The Royal Heir series. It succeeds its first book, The Royal Heir, Book 1. Summary It's the night of the Last Apple Ball... and you've just gone into labor! Chapters Chapter 1: Labor of Love It's the night of the Last Apple Ball... and you've just gone into labor! Chapter 2: First Days Your first few days of motherhood are an emotional rollercoaster as Bradshaw and Isabella reveal their hand! Chapter 3: Welcome to the World Today's your day to step back into the spotlight... and introduce your daughter to the Cordonian people! Chapter 4: The Royal Tour You're taking your baby on a tour of the Great Houses of Cordonia... but is every house as loyal as they appear? 'Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness' As the search for a traitor continues, it's time for your daughter's official anointing as Crown Princess! Gallery Sneak Peeks TRH2 Ch2 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek TRH2 Ch4 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Choices Insiders December 2019 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (December Edition) - Release Schedule TRH2 Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek #1 Choices Insiders January 2020 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (January 2020 Edition) - Release Schedule TRH2 Sneak Peek 2.png|Sneak Peek #2 TRH2_SneakPeek_Hana.png|Sneak peek #3 featuring Hana TRH2 Thumbnail Cover.jpg|Thumbnail Cover TRH2 Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary Miscellaneous TRH2 Official Cover.png|Official Promo TRH2 Intro.jpg|Intro Choices large ad feat maxwell.jpg|Choices Twitter challenge Trh2 auvernese treaty.jpg|Auvernese Treaty / Marriage Contract Promotional Videos Spoilers * On July 15, 2019, the writers of the series/PB held an Instagram Live. They confirmed that they already have the story planned up until book two, so it’s too late to change main points of the plot. ** The second book for The Royal Heir is being worked on. * On September 30, 2019, they confirmed once more that The Royal Heir is a series and that there will be a book 2.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * During the livestream on December 6, 2019, PB teased a possible release date being January 2020 (if everything goes well). The main reason for the MC not having her baby in Book 1 is that they wanted to make sure the baby will look good. They also teased that part of the book will take place in Los Angeles, specifically in Hollywood, for a reason they want to keep secret for now.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/e73mjg/all_info_from_livestream_in_a_nutshell/ * On January 10, 2020, PB released a sneak peek in the Choices Insiders mail.https://mailchi.mp/61343d131e35/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12101489?e=3562e4a523 ** Later on the same day, PB released another sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1215793185621864448 * On January 16, 2020, PB released a sneak peek featuring with Hana and revealed the release date. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1217914666430664704 * On January 23, 2020, the Chapter 1 description was also posted online.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1220432957258768384 ** More sneak peeks are seen in Kara's Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7rj3EIlPOI/?igshid=1qv8enz2tzzo6 * The cover was posted online on January 24, 2020.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1220772791730917376 * On January 25, 2020, Choices on Twitter got on the "LinkedIn-Facebook-Instagram-Dating Apps" challenge with a Maxwell for every occasion.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1221168395426631681 * On January 29, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1222640744118345728 * On February 12, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1227685075741007872 Trivia *Fans were disappointed as the book cover showed the Baby's gender. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Royal Heir, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir Category:Romance Category:Female Lead